


Basic need

by SeparationBoundary



Series: The Shorts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week 2019, Erwin needs some Ackercock, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Hello, all!  I have decided to start a 'series' here of all of my really short bits of fiction.  A lot of these will be responses to prompts or prompt weeks (like my beloved 'Bottom Erwin Week'!)  This is the first time I've done this so I hope I'm doing it right!This first one is in response to Bottom Erwin Week 2019!





	Basic need

Erwin was masturbating. He always said 'masturbating' in his head when he thought of the act. Never 'Jerking off’ as his raw-as-a-blade recruit from the underground, Levi, called it.

  
Ahh, Levi.

  
Erwin shook his head. _Don't get distracted._

  
Whatever you call it he was deeply invested. His big hand moved smoothly, familiarly on his big, uncut cock, gliding forward and back, forward and back.

  
You see, the commander was on his knees, one elbow on the bed, the other hand ministering to his ample erection.  
He was letting his mind wander. These few moments were the only ones he really had to himself. Usually he was working or eating or sleeping. A handful of snatched minutes spent in fantasy was so relaxing. No titans, no war, no nobles to suck up to, no walls, just his needy body. Wanting that release, needing that lack of control, desperate for ... for what?  
He stroked himself faster, tightening his grip. What did he need? Who did he need to take control? He needed to relinquish it, if just for a moment.

  
Unbidden, the image of a certain small, hard-muscled, taciturn man invaded his thoughts.

  
Levi Ackerman.

  
Those deep-set silvery eyes, cheekbones and jaw so fine and sharp they could almost cut glass. Delicate, fierce, black eyebrows, coal black hair, and sooty eyelashes that contrasted deliciously with his pale cheeks.

  
And that body.

  
Small, and firm, and chiseled. Living in the underground - and actually surviving - made for a harsh teacher. Levi had had to be quick and smart and ready to defend himself at all times. That and a lack of food lead to his spare, hard, lean figure.  
Erwin wondered if his pale skin was soft. The skin on his palms was surely not. That skin would be calloused from the various weapons at which he was expert.

  
Erwin was gasping, already close.

  
His mind, more fervent now, heated, suffused with pleasure, was having a hard time processing all of his lascivious thoughts.  
Thoughts of the street rat from the underground, who tried to kill him, who agreed to join him, who pledged his loyalty to him ...  
Erwin's rhythm stuttered.

  
Those capable hands, pale and calloused, on Erwin's hips. That cock that he hungrily glimpsed in the communal showers plunging into him. With a whine the Commander went down onto the bed, on his side, one hand reaching around to plunge two fingers into his twitching hole, the other jerking his cock fast and hard.

  
"Levi ... ah, _Levi!"_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your kudos and comments are so special to me! Please let me know what you liked! Or what you'd like to see in the future! Thank you, you lovelies, you! <3


End file.
